


Семантика

by Alre_Snow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"На Омеге есть единственное правило, — говорит Арья. — Мне нужно об этом напоминать?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семантика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prepositions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236910) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



Еще пять выстрелов — отдача болезненно проходит по руке, и она ныряет вниз, едва ли не прижимаясь к полу склада, продолжая стрелять — а потом термопатрон перегревается. Впрочем, это уже неважно: она слышит, как последний робот со скрипом замирает посреди движения, пока она падает и перекатывается; с последним противником покончено. Задание выполнено, пусть даже она рассчитывала сделать это более мирным путем.  
Она группируется, чтобы вскочить — встав на колено и уперевшись руками в пол. Все спокойно, можно уходить.  
Она поднимает голову. Ей в лицо направлен пистолет.  
— Я же говорила тебе, Шепард, — произносит знакомый голос, — что ты можешь делать на Омеге что угодно — до тех пор, пока не вмешиваешься в мои дела. Не будешь ли ты так любезна пояснить, каким образом убийство одного из моих поставщиков оружия не считается вмешательством в мои дела?  
Шепард прослеживает взглядом ствол пистолета, вдоль прямой линии руки, держащей оружие, мимо кожаных перчаток без пальцев и белого рукава знаменитой кожаной куртки, — чтобы встретиться с жестким взглядом Арьи Т'Лоак.  
— Он был связан с Коллекционерами, Арья, — говорит Шепард. — Мне нужна была информация. Он сам предпочел устроить драку.  
Арья прижимает дуло пистолета к ее шее под челюстью — неудобный угол, заставляющий ее вздернуть подбородок, открыть шею. Один выстрел — и ее уже не соберут заново, даже если «Цербер» сочтет, что она стоит таких усилий.  
— На Омеге есть единственное правило, — говорит Арья. — Мне нужно об этом напоминать?  
Шепард могла бы попытаться выбить у нее пистолет. С любым другим противником она бы уже попыталась, даже из такого положения, но это — Арья Т'Лоак, и хотя она никогда не видела ее в бою, она видела достаточно, чтобы верить в истории, которые про нее рассказывают. Шепард совсем не уверена, что удача будет на ее стороне. А если она все-таки попробует и у нее получится победить — сейчас никак не время устраивать на Омеге гражданскую войну за власть, которая несомненно последует за смертью Арьи. Жнецы приближаются, и меньше всего галактике нужна внутренняя грызня. К тому же, не стоит забывать про «фактор асари» — скорее всего, она окажется поймана биотическим полем прежде, чем успеет нанести хоть какой-то ущерб. Мысль о том, чтобы очутиться распростертой на земле и обездвиженной, с Арьей, стоящей над ней...  
Шепард встряхивает головой.  
— Послушай, — говорит она. — Я не собиралась устраивать тебе неприятности. Давай ты это простишь — а я буду тебе должна. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда отдаю долги, когда приходит пора платить.  
Арья смотрит на нее — острым, непроницаемым взглядом; измеряет ее ценность, вычисляет уровень угрозы, взвешивает преимущества, которые может получить.  
— Пойдем выпьем вместе, Шепард, — предлагает она и, убрав пистолет, поворачивается на каблуках и шагает прочь.  
Шепард поднимается с пола и следует за ней, потирая челюсть, оцарапанную мушкой прицела.

Она ожидает, что Арья отведет ее в приватную ложу в «Загробной жизни», где они обычно встречаются, сидя на безопасном расстоянии на кожаных диванах, где музыка, толпа внизу и телохранители Арьи заполняют пространство между ними.  
Вместо этого Шепард обнаруживает себя у Арьи дома.  
Они остаются наедине друг с другом — и еще с панорамным окном во всю стену, из которого открывается вид на город внизу; неоновые огни и грязь, серые и ослепительно яркие пятна — у их ног лежит королевство Арьи, королевство преступлений, жадности и сделок, скрепленных кровью. С такой высоты оно выглядит едва ли не прекрасным — далекое и абстрактное, превращенное в тени и углы, в плывущие цвета на непросохшем холсте.  
— Вот, — Арья протягивает ей наполненный стакан. — Виски с Земли. Специально приберегла бутылку для особых гостей.  
И сама она тоже прекрасна. Здесь ее кожа отливает скорее лазурью, а не пурпуром, как в безжалостных огнях клуба; она держится свободнее — но не менее царственно. Она сбросила свою белую куртку, оставшись в кожаном топе, открывающем руки. Шепард на мгновение задерживает взгляд на том, как полоски кожи обтягивают ее грудь.  
— Так, значит, я — гость? — с усмешкой уточняет Шепард.  
Она отпивает глоток виски. Давно ей не приходилось пить ничего настолько качественного.  
— Разумеется, — отвечает Арья. — Я бы убила тебя, если бы захотела — но я не стану мешать тебе уйти.  
— Как обнадеживающе.  
Арья улыбается, делает глоток из своего стакана.  
— Мы с тобой похожи, Шепард, — говорит она. — Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я не умела вести дела. Найти другого поставщика оружия несложно, но зато теперь знаменитая коммандер Шепард должна мне услугу — и я могу потребовать ее позже, когда захочу. Думаю, мы пока что в расчете, ты согласна?  
— Я думаю, что мне стоило бы попробовать тогда выбить у тебя пистолет.  
Арья смеется — низким, мелодичным и раскатистым смехом, и при этих звуках Шепард чувствует, как тяжелое тепло плещется в районе солнечного сплетения.  
— Ну, знаешь, — замечает Арья, — мне бы понравилось тебя одолеть.  
— Попытаться, ты хочешь сказать, — поправляет Шепард.  
Они стоят совсем близко; она чувствует тепло тела Арьи, дразнящий запах морской соли, исходящий от кожи асари. Шепард отходит от окна, опускается на роскошно выглядящий диван.  
— Думаю, нам бы обоим понравилось, — соглашается Арья.  
Но она остается стоять у окна, наслаждаясь видом. Ее кожаный топ открывает почти всю спину, и тени играют на гладкой коже и тренированных мускулах. В который раз Шепард задумывается, как Арья выглядела, будучи танцовщицей — когда извивалась на той самой сцене, на которую теперь каждый день смотрит сверху.  
Кажется, молчание тянется несколько долгих минут.  
— Итак, — наконец говорит Арья, — ты уже послушалась моего совета? Нашла себе хорошенькую девчонку, чтобы расслабиться?  
Шепард отпивает еще глоток, прежде чем ответить:  
— С чего ты взяла, что это должна быть именно девчонка?  
Арья поворачивается, опирается спиной о стекло, скрестив руки на груди; ее стакан каким-то чудом удерживается на сгибе локтя.  
— Я видела тебя в клубе, Шепард, и я видела, куда ты смотрела. Так что не пытайся сделать вид, будто тебя не интересуют сиськи и попки. Но, хотя девочки там и симпатичные, они — не твой тип, верно?  
Шепард откидывается назад, положив ногу на ногу. Она чувствует себя неожиданно беззащитной — без брони, которую пришлось оставить на «Нормандии», чтобы тайно разыскать торговца оружием.  
— И откуда ты знаешь?  
— Они слишком слабые — просто очередные гражданские, которых ты защищаешь. Но ты хочешь совсем другого, верно? Тебе нужен кто-то, с кем тебе не придется сдерживаться, кто-то, кто сможет ответить тебе на равных. Кто-то такой же сильный, как ты. Разумеется, проблема в том, что такие люди — или представители любой иной расы — встречаются очень редко.  
Шепард не знает, что на это ответить. Всё правильно, но она никогда не умела разговАрьвать про всю эту хрень. Она облизывает губы, не шевелится, молчит. Ждет, что Арья сделает дальше.  
Арья подходит к ней — медленной, уверенной походкой хищника. Лазурная кожа и черная, и ее бедра многозначительно покачиваются. Она ставит свой стакан на низкий столик рядом. Наклоняется над Шепард, оперевшись одной рукой о спинку дивана. Другой рукой она касается щеки Шепард, приподнимает ее подбородок — точно так же, как делала это дулом пистолета всего час назад. Она по-прежнему не сняла перчатки без пальцев.  
— Я намерена оказать тебе еще одну услугу, — говорит она. — А затем ты расплатишься за нее. Я намерена повалить тебя и оттрахать до потери пульса, а потом, когда ты придешь в сознание, сделаешь то же самое со мной. Возражения есть?  
Сердце Шепард колотится, как сумасшедшее, где-то в горле, а пальцы сжимают стакан с виски так сильно, что ей кажется, будто он сейчас треснет.  
— А что насчет единственного правила? — спрашивает она, пытаясь выглядеть насмешливой.  
Арья широко улыбается. Шепард хочется притянуть ее к себе и укусить прямо за темно-синюю полоску на нижней губе.  
— Правило звучит как «не связывайся с Арьей». В другом смысле. Семантика, Шепард.  
Шепард подается вперед и целует ее.

Они не сдерживаются и иногда даже грубы друг с другом; ее черная футболка разорвана еще прежде, чем они добираются до постели, у Арьи на плече красуются темные следы укусов. Шепард опрокидывают на спину, на мягкий матрас, ее руки скованы за головой биотическим полем, из которого невозможно вырваться, как бы она ни пыталась. Но она пытается — бешено борется, ее мышцы ноют от попыток подняться, дотянуться, коснуться — губами, зубами, пальцами. Арья не позволяет ей. Арья остается сверху, оседлав ее бедра, и хотя Шепард уже обнажена, Арья не снимает свой кожаный наряд, сводя ее с ума то обманчиво-мягкими прикосновениями, то жесткими — когда шершавая поверхность перчаток скользит по груди Шепард, она может только шипеть бессильные ругательства.  
В ответ Арья зажимает пальцами ее соски, ногти впиваются достаточно глубоко, чтобы заставить ее выгнуться, тяжело дыша. Она бы отдала что угодно, чтобы расстегнуть наконец пряжки на топе Арьи, — одну за другой, пока ее грудь не вывалится наружу, — но она может только лежать здесь, принимая то удовольствие, которое позволяет Арья.  
— Хочешь еще? — Арья дразняще улыбается. Ее зрачки расширены, гребни на голове потемнели от прилившей крови, почти сравнявшись по цвету с узорами на лице.  
— Если я скажу «нет», это ничего не изменит, — отвечает Шепард. — Ты же не остановишься.  
Арья обхватывает рукой ее горло — пока еще не перекрывая дыхание. Это только предупреждение, и до чего ей это нравится — вся эта удерживающая ее сила. Их взгляды встречаются; рука Арьи поднимается и опускается с каждым учащенным вздохом Шепард. Страха нет: только электрические искры от столкновения воль; две силы, не уступающие друг другу.  
— Буду считать, что это было «да», — говорит Арья. Она опускается, скользя вниз вдоль тела Шепард, ее руки гладят ту по талии, по бедрам, раздвигают ноги, чтобы устроиться между ними.  
Шепард чувствует, что давно уже намокла, что все внутри нее сжимается от желания. Ладони Арьи проходятся по ее бедрам; пальцы трогают внешние губы, касаются краев входа. Шепард выгибается вперед — настойчиво и требовательно.  
— Давай же, — выдыхает она. Она не собирается умолять, но уже не в силах ждать.  
Арья негромко хмыкает, облизывает губы.  
— Где-то здесь я бы попросила тебя «принять вечность», — в расхожей асарийской фразе слышится отчетливый сарказм, — но вряд ли нам с тобой это нужно.  
Впрочем, ощущения не очень-то отличаются. Ее рот накрывает клитор Шепард, язык касается жадно и безжалостно — а потом контакт замыкается, соединяя нервные системы, и удовольствие окружает Шепард, затапливая ее с головой. Чистое физическое блаженство от ласк Арьи между ее ног — и одновременно то другое измерение асарийского слияния, глубинная сущность Арьи — приливная волна, обжигающая каждый нерв в ее теле. Она чувствует разум Арьи, ее беспощадную силу и власть, ее изощренный интеллект, все столетия ее тщательно просчитанного подъема к вершине — всё это теперь внутри нее, и Шепард знает, что с Арьей происходит то же самое, чувствует ее эмоции от понимания. Постоянная обратная связь — ее тело содрогается от прикосновений губ Арьи, от ее — о боже — ее пальцев внутри, и Арью пронизывает то же самое удовольствие, которое доходит через слияние разумов и передается обратно, бесконечная лента Мебиуса, пронизывающая их обоих, зеркальный коридор, опрокидывающий их в бездны желания и страсти. И она по-прежнему не в силах пошевелиться, скованная, беспомощная — она может только ощущать, как напряжение нарастает внутри нее, поднимая ее все выше и выше, пока она не взрывается криком, пока она не падает, содрогаясь в отчаянных конвульсиях удовольствия. Она слышит, как Арья тоже стонет, ругается по-асарийски, чувствует эхо своего оргазма, прокатывающееся по ней, разделенное снова и снова. Принятое и поглощенное.  
Потом она никак не может унять дрожь, пока затянутые в перчатки руки Арьи успокаивающе гладят ее, пока разум Арьи медленно отделяется от ее собственного. Шепард успевает почти забыть о своих скованных руках, когда поле исчезает и Арья склоняется над ней, растирая ее запястья.  
Она переворачивается, поймав бедра Арьи в захват и опрокидывая ее, прижимая своим весом. Так странно — видеть королеву Омеги распростертой перед ней, глядящей снизу вверх.  
Арья выгибается, касаясь своей грудью груди Шепард. Шепард откидывается назад, проводит пальцами по ряду пряжек на топе Арьи.  
— Надо думать, теперь настала моя очередь выполнять свою часть сделки?  
Арья берет ее руку и кладет ладонь себе на грудь. Даже сквозь кожу Шепард чувствует затвердевший сосок.  
— Если откажешься, — говорит Арья, — тогда ты точно нарушишь единственное правило.  
— Даже учитывая всю семантику? — с улыбкой спрашивает Шепард. — Ну нет, этого я не могу допустить.  
Она задевает большим пальцем сосок Арьи и тянется к первой пряжке.


End file.
